User blog:TopherGopher/Some Random News and Schtuff
So... I kind of want to make a blog post... about absolutely nothing. I don't know why... but eh screw it. If you're wondering why I'm using so much bold 'and ''italics, ''it's so you aren't just staring at a boring wall of text. It highlights the key parts as well. ''So, first, the status of my spin-offs: SKA and Static are '''on hiatus. SpongeFan Hunger Games''' may be revived soon'... just, I need some ideas. A commentary or suggestion would be fine. ''Next, some more random schtuff. So, you may have heard of me wanting to create a new YouTube channel, specifically for Minecraft. It's gonna be called TheRodentMC. I've thought about the songs I'd want to use for the intro and outro, and though I haven't decided it yet, I'm thinking maybe Reasons by Project 46 ft. Andrew Allen '''and 'Elements by Fractal for the intro and outro songs. Not quite sure yet. If you guys find any other songs from Monstercat I might want to use, just comment about it below. '''It has to be Monstercat, since they're royalty-free. Also, I'm wanting to make animations and speedart on there. I think I'm going to get Cinema 4D for animating, and I'll probably get FireAlpaca and the Intuos Pen William was talking about for speedart. The animations are going to be Minecraft music videos. I've already thought of a few of them. At the moment, I've got a few nice ideas. I'll tell you about the one I've imagined most: ''Truth ''by Tristam: The video starts silent, with the credits and schtuff. Then, an alarm clock goes off, waking up the main character. He gets up, grabs his pickaxe out of a chest, and then the song starts. He exits his house, finds a good cave to enter, and goes down. He jumps across to a mineshaft, but there are mobs there. He goes to another system, and finds a''' diamond over a lava pool'. While he is mining the diamond, a creeper comes by and '''explodes', right as the drop ends. He respawns, and heads back to the cave. After slaying some mobs in the caves, he heads back to the area where the creeper was. He sneaks up behind the creeper and kills it, then gets his diamond. Then, the ending scene shows what he needed the diamond for, which... you'll just have to see what it is when the video is made '''at some point. But, yeah, in 5 minutes of music, my mind can get a pretty good story... hmm... '''And yes it uses a lot of slow-mo. I actually have a pretty decent amount of songs I want to do an animation for. 'And don't ask me what I'm gonna do for ''Wuxia, the thing is nine-and-a-half ''flipping'' minutes long!' And I'm also wanting to make "teaser" sketches for the videos. The sketches are pretty much just some clever things based on the song itself. For example, a lyric in Reasons by Project 46 is:' ''"The sun won't ask, the sun won't ask the world if it can rise" And so the teaser for that would be something funny, like the sun asking "Can I rise yet?" and the Earth replies "No!". Not much... the point is to hint at the next animation while being subtle. So, the speedart '''mainly covers the teaser sketches', but I may also make sketches for schtuff that I want to draw for '''whatever reason'. So... yeh... that's about it. Category:Blog posts